


New Year, New Friend

by HeartOfIris



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfIris/pseuds/HeartOfIris
Summary: Marinette makes a new friend on the first day of the new school year. AU where Kagami transferred instead of Alya.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619455
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	New Year, New Friend

The morning could’ve gone better for Marinette. Already running late on the first day, not certain if Chloe will be in her class again...

And now the box of macrons were on the road, crushed from a car driving by. Great, just great.

Luckily, the old man she saved was unharmed, so there was a bright light on an unlucky morning. Picking up the ruined box, a voice came from the sidewalk, catching her attention.

“That was very brave of you.”

Eyes locked to a girl her age, with short black hair in a formal uniform holding a large bag strapped on her back. She simply smiled at her, before offering her hand to Marinette, pulling her up.

“Most people wouldn’t risk themselves to help someone,” the girl started, “especially if it’s at a cost. It is a sign of great character.”

“T-thank you.”

“You wouldn’t happen to be a student at  Françoise Dupont would you,” the girl asked.

Marinette blinked, quickly processing the information. “Yea, I can lead you there. I’m Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Kagami Tsurugi. Nice to make your acquaintance.”

* * *

Kagami, as Marinette learned, was more than she seemed. Her family is known for their fencing skills, and she actually transfered to be taught by the only man who took a point off her mother. She also learned that she liked snicker-doodles, preferred black tea more than green tea, and knew Chinese on top of her native Japanese and French. Honestly, the morning was going better than expected, until-

“Move it, Dupain-Cheng, I need that seat!”

Oh. Chloé. Right, she’s still a thing. Marinette already started to grab her things before a hand stopped her.

“We were here first.”

Kagami looked down the heiress, a look Marinette had only saw from the blonde in front of her: Ice Cold Anger.

“Excuse me? Do you know who I am?”

“I do,” Kagami started, “and I don’t care. Unless your name’s on it, it’s our seat.”

Chloé leaned into the Japanese girl’s face, poking as her chest. “I can  _ ruin _ you.”

Kagami deepened her glare, now standing to look over the other girl. Her words were ice cold, stopping the class chatter cold.

“Don’t ever  _ touch _ me again, don’t ever  _ speak _ to me again, and don’t even  _ look _ at me or Marinette again if you don’t want  _ my _ mother to hear of this.”

“Ugh,” Chloé sneered at her now. “Just who do you think you are!?”

“I,” Kagami started, her tone absolute, “am Kagami Tsurugi. As in the internationally renowned and Olympic gold winning fencing clan Tsurugi. And I doubt the mayor of Paris would like to have a bad publicity of an international family having their daughter harassed by  _ his _ daughter.”

There was a thick silence as Chloé paled, then turned red from the comment. She huffed in rage, storming to a seat nearby with Sabrina in tow. Marinette could only look, as Chloé had someone talk her down,  _ and they won _ . She turned to Kagami, who sat back down and soften her features when she looked back.

“If she continues to antagonize you, I will personally be there to defend you, Marinette. You shouldn’t let a  _ Dadakko _ like her push you around, you’re better than her.”

Marinette felt her cheek slightly heat up, flustered from the heavy praise. “You think so?”

“Need I remind you that you saved an old man from being hit by a car? I know you’re better than her.”

The two smiled at each other, continuing their talk until Madame Bustier entered the room and start the lessons for the day. As they got their books out to take the first notes of the year, Marinette felt like maybe, just maybe this year will be different.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea rattling in my head for a while now, but had to pull myself back from trying to commit to a long story I'd never finish. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
